theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormbeard
Background Stormbeard is a massive Storm Giant who is centuries, if not millennia old. He is a Runecaller of Uspa, god of the sky and sea and the storms that rage between them, and has a nature similar to the aasimar of the smaller folk which grants him great power. He is truly massive and wears a half-dozen bells from churches and ships woven into the braids of his long, sea-foam white beard as ornaments, making every step he takes on land peal with their tones. His skin is a light blue and his eyes are white on white. He wears a breastplate made from the armored hulls of warships and a cape fashioned from a blue dragon's hide. When he speaks, the surface of the ocean ripples with the echoes of his voice. He is served by an army of Storm Coatls that emerge from the runestone at the apex of Rune's Rest and innumerable crabs and other creatures of the sea gladly do his bidding, including Crabbius the Mighty. After the passing of winter, Stormbeard left the continent of Alivast to attend to runes in the eastern seas, leaving behind his pregnant mate; Cinlas. Personality Stormbeard lives a very solitary existence and prefers it like that, as he finds interacting with others very draining, if not annoying. Because of this, he is actually rather socially awkward. He does have a noble side however, as he is known to keep his word without question and he takes his job as Rune-Caller quite seriously indeed. Stormbeard's temper can rage like a hurricane when he is roused to anger, something the Bladefoot Pirates managed to do to their detriment. Relations Captain Bladefoot Stormbeard caught Bladefoot and his crew desecrating Rune's Rest by disturbing the spirit there. As payment for this crime, he demanded that the pirates supply an opera to help the soul of the runestone return to peaceful rest. He considered the deal broken when he learned that the pirates kidnapped the performers. Their agreement was rendered null and void, and he destroyed their ship and captured the majority of the crew and carried them off to be judged in a foreign land. The Unexpectables Greckles quickly notes the powerful presence of Stormbeard and his Storm Coatl servants and pays them great respect, giving the giant the highest level of Eastern Isle courtesy and lowest of bows. Borky appoints Greckles their spokesperson, and Stormbeard recognizes that Greckles is from the "Eastern Sea". Greckles and Task formalize the agreement that the kidnapped performers will put on an opera in exchange for passage back to Alivast. Stormbeard took them to the temple of the runestone and showed them a vision of its history. After the vision the group agreed to put on the opera to put the spirit of the runestone to rest and earn themselves transport back to Alivast. Crabbius the Mighty Crabbius is a trusted compatriot of Stormbeard and he listens to his counsel. Crabbius tells Stormbeard that Panic is a "radical dude". Tai Borpington "Tell him that the chicken was delicious." ~ Stormbeard Stormbeard knew of Tai Borpington from when the halfling (pre-fish-head) was a crew member on The Canary and he ate and drank with its Captain. He loved a chicken recipe of Tai's so much that he asked the Unexpectables to have Tai write it down and cast it out to sea in a bottle. Tai did so, though he was a little bemused by the giant's preferred delivery method. Cinlas Cascadia Cinlas is pregnant with Stormbeard's child, and it is clear Cinlas thinks quite highly of his prestige as Rune-Caller and as him as a man, expecting him to be trained well as a result of being his progeny. It is presumed he reciprocates this, as he has left her plenty of materials for her to do her weaving, namely in the form of Blue Dragon hides. Trivia * SkyBlueShinx composed a piece inspired by Stormbeard called Ocean Thunder. * Stormbeard places utmost importance on upholding promises, including the one he made to the soul of Rune's Rest. Category:NPC